


:::...Never Forget, Never Forgive...:::

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy, Three Days Grace - Fandom
Genre: & are fought (illegally), AU- Shifters exsist, F/M, Rape, Underage - Freeform, are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shifter believes it's all too good to be true when her savior named Pete Wentz, does what exactly? Saves her from certain death after losing a fight, she wants to believe this is the end of fighting & being hurt, but, her instincts make her deny it. Is Pete her prince or just another never ending nightmare? Maybe worst than her old "master", possibly?</p><p>Read, find out! Enjoy! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	:::...Never Forget, Never Forgive...:::

**Author's Note:**

> I don't not own F.O.B or 3DG, members included! Just the shifters, Tracy, the "master" & that dude at the bar!

~Normal POV~

She just finished healing & already she was thrown back in the ring by her "master". She growled lowly when He tugged her forward on her leash, she could hear the crowd shouting, cheering, booing the loser. He stopped & removed her collar, her nose crinkled at the smell of the Wolfsbane collar. He gripped the back of her head tightly, He reeked of booze. His hazel eyes full of hate, & seriousness.

"You better not lose you little shit, you die if you do," He spat. She glared at Him, He shoved her into the ring. She stood up straight & cracked her neck. Her opponet a male, about 6'5 & mean looking. She studied the scars covering his arms & bare chest, inflicted by a strong Wolfsbane mixture. He growled at her, he was pissed & she was still too sore to fight. Some of her internal injuries hadn't healed, she should know, she could feel them.

"Lion!" The other shifter's "master" yelled. With a loud ripping sound the guy phase into a huge male lion, she stared at him unimpressed. She could tell he was an alpha ranking shifter, but turned not natural born. She was a natural born, she'd always be stronger than a turned shifter, & she was also alpha ranking.

"Dragon!" Her "master" yelled harshly. Only a few gifted shifters, turned or not, could shift into a dragon. She focused & phased, she roared at her opponet. He stepped back, losing this fight, wasn't an option for her. They fought, leaving gruesome scratches & gashes on one anothers bodies. She pinned him to the floor, he whimpered. She turned to look at her "master" he grinned, & nodded. She was ready to snap his neck, this was her life, this was all she knew... this would be all she ever knew. Kill or be killed.

"Dragon!" The guy's "master" shouted. She was thrown off when her opponet's wings opened, she slammed against the wall. She was too weak, too hurt to fight anymore. The owner of the whole 'Shifter Fight Club' called an end to the match, she'd lost, she never lost.

"Fuck," she mumbled as some guy picked her up. She met her "master's" angry eyes, she was going to die, at fourteen years old. She barely stopped aging, & she was going to die. Be shot like some old race horse, or dog. The guy dropped her on the floor in her cage, the cold, unfeeling floor. She heard footsteps as He walked in. The cell door closed, no slammed shut, she scooted into a corner. Blood puddled around her, her blood, she heard the clicking of a gun. The Wolfsbane hit her nose, she whimpered.

"I told you not to lose you little fucker, now I have to kill you."

"Please... one more chance... please..." she hated begging, especially to this demented fucker or any fucker who kidnapped shifters & fought them. For money or for pleasure, she hated it all the same. She met his unfeeling hazel eyes, He grinned wickedly.

"You've had you're chance, you fucked it up. I lost ten thousand dollars tonight, what are you gonna do? Pay me back?" He spat, she flinched at his tone. She wanted to rip His throat out, watch Him bleed out at her feet, not the other way around.

"Yes... I'll pay... you back... but you must allow me to live..." she groaned & grabbed her side. She watched as He pondered her proposal.

"Nah' I'll just kill you." He raised the gun, cocking it. She shut her eyes.

"I'll take her! I'll pay her debt!" A voice said. She recognized it as a male voice, she opened her eyes.

"You'll pay this bitch's debt to me? Are you an idiot, you must be!" He laughed at the stranger.

"Do you want the money, or not?" The man asked annoyed. He shut up immediately & nodded. 'Greedy fuck,' she thought. Finally, she began healing, she watched them exchange, her for ten thousand dollars. He smiled at the stranger.

"Pleasure doing bussines, you can have it. Even if she is a purebreed..." He said & sulked away. She looked up at her saviour, or worst nightmare. He smelt like he meant no harm but, she learned not to trust anyone. Look where she ended up when she did.

"Purebreed eh? You're a natural born?" He asked squating in front of her. She nodded, he smiled. "Names Pete, yours?" She didn't respond, more like couldn't. Okay, wouldn't. "Probably too weak from the blood loss, let's get you back to my place. Get you healed & fed." She growled as he reached out to her.

"Don't." She said through grit teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm only trying to help."

"That's what HE said too," she said glaring at his hands.

"Please, allow me to help. After you're back on you're feet, you can leave. Go back home-"

"I have no home, He killed my parents. My sisters..." she trailed off too weak to continue, or fight back. Pete carried her bridal-style through the underground fight club. Hardly anyone knew of it, except shifters & hunters.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Pete still carried her, she recognized the town as he struted down the sidewalk with her. People stared & whispered, she could hear what they were saying. They thought Pete was helping her, she knew better than that. She looked at the two story house, assuming that's where Pete lived. He careful sat her down on the steps as he fished a key out his pocket, she heard the click of the door unlocking. Pete lifted her again, closing the door with his foot. It slammed shut, making her jump in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright, your safe here," he cooed. If she could, she would laugh her ass off at the statement. 'Safe' wasn't in her vocabulary, she never knew 'safe' & never would. She assumed Pete put her on a bed. "I'll be right back, I have some stuff that'll help you heal faster. Inside & out." She relaxed a bit when he left, but upon his return tensed. She glared at him intensely as he applied a white paste to her wounds. Pete didn't noticed consider his hair covered most of his vision, he stood back & smiled at his handy work. Pete disappeared out the room, she listened to his every movement as he headed downstairs. He returned with some food, & held some out to her.

"..." she just stared at his extended hand, it held a sandwich. 'Peanut Butter & Jelly,' she thought sniffing the air.

"Fine, don't eat," Pete said taking a bite of the sandwich. She sucked up her legs, wrapping her arms around them, before Pete could climb over them. He sat beside her, his back against the headboard. The T.V flickered on, she stared at it unamused. "What do you wanna watch?" Her eyes flickered away from the screen, she met his eyes. 'Hazel,' she thought, eyes narrowing. Instead of responding, she rolled off the bed, landing on all fours. She stood, pain shooting through her whole body. She looked all around the room, spotting a chair in the corner, next to the T.V. She sat there, arms around one of her legs, the other dangling. He shrugged & continued watching his show...

~The Next Day~ Sunday 10:47 A.M.

Her eyes flickered open, taking in her surroundings, she panicked falling flat on her face. She hissed as her side scrunched together oddly. 'I'm healed?' Pete's scent caught her attention, she followed it downstairs.

"You're awake, hey." Pete said. She rubbed her eyes in response. "Healed too, nice. That Wolfsbane did the trick-"

"You poisoned me with Wolfsbane!" She snarled, eyes glowing violet.

"It's a special concoction, just a pinch of it & it helped heal you. Calm down," he said flatly. She began walking away, a hand on her forearm stopped her. She tensed, remember what that meant; a beating. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I was going to tell you that my girlfriend & friends are coming over for Superbowl Sunday, you can join us..." he trailed off not knowing her name.

"Eragon," her jaw clenched after telling him.

"Eragon, you can join us if you'd like." Pete released her. "Go put on a clean pair of my clothes until we get you some of your own." He smiled warmly, Eragon's mouth twitched. She headed upstairs, finding a black V-neck, & a nice baggy pair of dark gray Dickies shorts. Eragon also found some black tube socks & Vans, her size too & slipped those on. Eragon looked over herself, she was a tomboy at heart & loved the way she looked. Her dark brown was the same style as Pete's, her bangs covering her left eye. Eragon walked back downstairs... 

~Two Hours Later~ 12:47 A.M.

The Superbowl would start in the next thirteen minutes, there was a knock at the door. Eragon shifted into a light brown wolf, white spots on her back.

"Hey Patrick! Joe, Andy! Tracy, I missed you!" Eragon heard Pete exclaim. She went & curled up in a corner, watching as everyone filed into the livingroom.

"Pete, you got a pet wolf?" A guy asked. Eragon growled, he backed up.

"Wolf?" Pete questioned & looked at the furry creature. "No, that's Eragon. I saved her from being killed, she's a-" Pete stopped midsentence & looked at her. She didn't object, "Shifter. Please Eragon, meet my friends." She shifted back & met everyone's eyes, nodding slightly to each pair. Her gaze lingered over Pete's girlfriend, she'd been sleeping with someone else, Eragon could smell the other guy.

"Let's watch the game!" Patrick exclaimed. Eragon looked at Pete.

"May I speak to you... after the game?" Pete looked at her confused but nodded, Tracy glared at Eragon after their closed discussion.

~Two Hours Later~ 2:47 P.M.

The game ended & everyone sat, & talked. Eragon leaned against the door frame that led to the kitchen, her eyes flickering over everyone. Stopping at the whore Tracy. Tracy met her gaze & began shifting uncomfortable, Pete looked at his antsy girlfriend. He nuzzled her neck.

"What's wrong babe?" Tracy turned, smiling fakely at him.

"Nuthin' Wentz, just thinking." Pete nodded. Eragon's eyes caught Pete's, he flashed her a smile. But, it soon faded at the look on Eragon's face. He stood.

"I'll be right back Trey," he said & followed after the shifter. Eragon remained tense as she leaned against the counter, looking Pete up & down. His stance laid back, calm & collective. "What'cha wanna talk about?"

"Tracy... she's cheating... on you... I can smell... the other guy. Sorry... for the inconvience." Eragon did feel bad, either for Pete or having to tell him. Pete sighed & ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, the guys know..." Pete said.

"Why do you stay with her then?"

"She gets me, yea, we fight... a lot but, that's part of a relationship right?" Eragon never been in a relationship but, she was good at advice. She remained silent. "I can tell feelings have died, we aren't in love anymore."

"Then leave her, I observe other's relationships. Advice about love & relationships are my specialities." Eragon said. Pete nodded, his expression sad.

"Im'ma go talk to her..." Pete left. All the guys watched as Tracy followed Pete up the stairs. They turned to Eragon.

~Eragon's POV~

"Finally, someone had the balls to tell him that whore was cheating on him!" Andy thanked me. I glared at him.

"How'd you know Eragon?" Patrick asked calmly. I wished to leave but, I felt like I should stay here, in this house, with Pete. My animal knew Pete would hurt himself after the break-up if someone wasn't there to watch him. I stayed away from his friends, wary of them.

"She smelled of another guy, outside... & in..." I said before walking back in the kitchen. We all heard the screaming & yelling from upstairs, Tracy stomped downstairs. Hesitantly, I walked out into the livingroom. Pete was rubbing his cheek, I growled, no one hurt my "master". Tracy glared at me.

"You fucking whore! Trying to steal my Wentz!" She raised her hand to strike. My fingertips became claws, I scratched her. Tracy fell to the floor, a small cut on her wrist.

"I paralyzered her, lasts for twenty minutes. Get her outta here."

"We'll take her home Pete, we gotta go anyways." Joe explained. And like that they were gone

~Thirty Minutes Later~

I cleaned up the bowls & beer cups, Pete sat on the couch. My heart ached, considering he was my new "master" I naturally felt his pain. Only to a certain extent though, I finished washing the dishes & dried my hands. I slowly walked into the livingroom, Pete was standing, holding a beer bottle in one hand. For once, I'd let my guard down, instead of leaving him to wollow in saddness, I tried reaching out to him. But still kept a safe distance, never standing more than five feet from a person. I learned the hard way, I was just glad they healed without scarring.

"Pete, I'm sorry about Tracy. But, it was for the best, she was no good. I'll help you find Ms.Right-" I ducked just as the bottle crashed above me. Pete stomped towards me, his eyes blood shot. Dried tears streaked his face, ruining his mascara, hazel eyes full of hate & anger. I was paralyzed, scared, too many times I've seen those angry hazel eyes. Frozen in fear, my shifter strength drained from my body. I was no stronger than an average fourteen year old girl.

"I don't want you're help! I don't need you're help, you fucked up my life!" He yelled, clamping a hand over my throat. I fought the urge to fight back. 'Fighting is futile. Fighting will only make it worse.' I remembered my old "master's" voice would spat in my ear. "Little shit, your only good for two things. Fucking. Fighting." Pete hissed in my ear, I stiffened. Pete grabbed me by my hair, I bit back the urge to yell, scream, cry, kick, anything that would help me out of this situation. He dragged me upstairs, I pulled at his hands, his wrists & arms. Pleading.

"Please Pete, I thought you were better than HIM-" Pete threw me on the bed, crawling on top of me. My arms pinned, his legs spreading mine. He leaned in, his breath ghosting over my right ear. Pete smiled deviously, his eyes dark.

"I guess you were wrong..." he hissed nipping my ear. I shivered.

"Please Pete, please-"

"Shut-up whore, who told you, you could speak?" Pete grabbed both my wrists, holding them above my head in one hand. I hated to think it but, 'I missed my old "master".'

~Normal POV~

'I missed my old "master".' Eragon thought. Why? Because, her old "master" never abused her, sexually. Eragon was still a virgin, & she wanted to keep it that way. She arched off the bed, trying to free herself. Pete leaned in for a kiss, Eragon never kissed anyone. She turned her head, angering Pete. With his free hand he gripped her chin, forcing her attention on him.

"Kiss me or. I. Will. Kill. You." He growled. Pete pressed his lips harshly to Eragon's, she squirmed, disgusted. He bit & sucked on her bottom lip, showing no love, nothing. Eragon had her eyes shut tightly, she heard a zipper unzipping. Then, her shirt & shorts were gone. Leaving her in shoes & lingerie pretty much, she tried covering. "Don't." She flinched at his tone & dropped her hands. Pete smiled, looking up & down the fourteen year old's body. 'Perfect, & only a fourteen year difference.' He licked & sucked any skin available, he rocked his hips against hers.

"Pete-" Pete covered her mouth.

"Feel that? Feel how fucking hard you get me. God you're such a slut, fucking hot. Can't wait to fuck you're little virgin pussy, god you're gonna be sooo tight." He sucked one of Eragon's nipples into his mouth, nipping & licking until it was hard. He cuffed her to the bed, Wolfsbane cuffs Eragon figured. Pete ripped off his wifebeater, & pants which had gotten a little too tight. Eragon whimpered at the huge bulge in Pete's boxer briefs, 'No, no.' She yanked at the cuffs. Pete removed her panties, & slid his finger up & down her slit. She whimpered.

"Wentz, please... don't..." Eragon whispered.

"You're mouth says no, but you're cunt says yesss..." he trailed off pushing his index finger into her. It felt weird to have someone else's finger in her, well, besides her own. She knew he was right, his touches getting to her body but, not her heart. Pete finger fucked Eragon until she was nice & wet. "Finally." She jumped when she felt Pete at her entrance.

"Please... don't..." Pete ignored her pleas, he gripped her hips tightly, holding her still. He wasn't wearing a condom, thank god she couldn't get pregnant unless she wanted to. Tears streamed down her face, her claws diging into the blankets. Pete groaned when he slammed into her, breaking her hem. Her heat clenched around him, contracting, adjusting to his size. He leaned forward panting as he fucked her senseless, Eragon remained silent. Looking at the ceiling until she felt Pete's dick jolt once, twice, he came. She felt it coat her insides, Pete thrusted lazily as his dick deflated. Falling out her with a slimmy *pop*. He released her, she sat up, shaking. Eragon felt it ozzing out her sweet spot, down between her ass cheeks & onto the bed below her. She careful dragged a finger down her slit, she yelped, oversensitive & sore. Eragon's finger had little blood on it, Pete hurt her.

~Several Hour Later~

Eragon acted like the first day she met Pete; wary, on guard, anticipating... scared. Pete Wentz about his night, eating & watching T.V, like it never happened. When meeting Eragon's frieghtened eyes, he'd smile & try helping her. She would growl, & limp away. He would frown, confused & hurt.

~One Week Later~

Eragon kept her guards up when Pete entered the room she was in, or she'd hide when he returned from band practice. She acted like she did with her old "master", help him be obedient & listen. She'd become a slave again, just thinking about it made her mouth fill with venom. Eragon would spit it out before she put it to "good use". Pete sipped from his coffee, watching her. He felt ashamed about what he did, he raped her. And for what? Because he was mad at the fact she proved a fact & that he chose to listen to it, breaking off his relationship with his whore of a girlfriend Tracy?

"What's that... that clear stuff you always spit out?" He asked that morning. She glared over her shoulder at him, she sighed & her head hung low. Eragon leaned over the sink, spitting out more at his voice.

"Venom. I'm spitting it out before I decide to kill you with it," she said coldly.

"You have a right to, for what I did. I'm a violent, angry drunk but, that's no excuse to me rapin-" Eragon slammed her fist against the counter, nearly cracking the Marble. She growled, her eyes remaining a bright violet.

"Fuck off Wentz," she marched out the room. "I'm going out." Pete winced at the door slamming.

~11:45 P.M.~

It had been seven in the morning when Eragon left, where had she been for so long? Pete guessed the local club, & he was right. He saw her from across the dance floor, she was chatting with some guy. Pete grew furious as he neared them, seeing her place flirtacious touches to his arm. The guy would do the same, lightly touching her arm, or brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Eragon!" She froze, dropping her drink.

"I gotta go," she said quickly. Eragon darted through the crowd, out the bar, & down the street. She could hear Pete's fast beating heart, she could feel his anger, his jealousy. She turned down an alley, squating quietly. He slammed her head against the brick wall, she yelped.

"Shut the fuck up! You'll remember who you belong to, after tonight," he growled. Pete unbuckled his pants furiously, pulling down his boxers. He already pulled down Eragon's shorts & underwear, exposing her virgin ass. Pete spit in his hand & jerked himself hard, he lined up & rammed himself into her. Not scissoring her, or applying proper lubrication. She bit back a scream in agony, it felt like his dick was ripping her apart. Pete pushed her face into the wall, fucking her roughly, not caring who saw.

"Pete! What the fuck are you doing? Get off her!" It was Patrick & them. Andy pried Pete off Eragon, she fell to the floor, crying.

"I got 'em Patrick, check Eragon," Joe said. Patrick knelt down besides Eragon's shaking form, he hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be alright, Pete'll never hurt you again." And for once, Eragon believed someone. Eragon & Pete hadn't seen each other since that night.

~Two Years Later~ 8:30 P.M.

~Eragon's POV~

I'm still fourteen & now dating Adam Wade Gontier of Three Days Grace, we were setting up for a concert. Yes, I performed with them, they were my most favorite Alternative Rock bands, their songs helped me through my life. Neil, Barry, & Brad walked up on stage. Adam wanted to do a crowd pleaser & upon walking onto the stage, we kissed. I never forgot my past but, I knew Adam wasn't going to hurt me. 'He's my mate,' I thought taking my place in front of a mic. I took it off the stand, holding it at my side, smiling.

"Ready Era?" Adam asked.

"Ready Addy," I responsed. I stomped my foot to the beat of their song "Home". Adam & I sang great together.

"This house is not a home, home. This house is not a hoooooome!" We ended, the crowd with nuts. I high-fived & hugged some of the fans, got a few kisses on the cheeks too!

~One & A Half Hours Later~ 10:00 P.M.

"Babe, you did amazing!" Adam congradulated me. I blushed & looked to the other band members.

"Addy, what about them? Without them, our songs have no kick-ass tempo or anything," I said.

"At least someone cares about us," Neil teased & shoved Adam playfully. Adam flipped him off & wrestled with him, I rolled my eyes & went to get something from Addy's car. I leaned into the car, reaching for my four pack of Monster.

"Thought I'd never see you again... Pete," I growled, my eyes they're bright violet. He stepped closer, he had bags under his eyes & they were blood shot. Full of guilt & shame.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you a couple years back, I shouldn't have done that. There is no excuse-"

"You're right, there is NO excuse. You took away something I can't get back, I found the right guy. My mate, & I can't even let him de-virginize me because, YOU listened to me. And broke it off with you're girlfriend, on you're OWN choice." I was becoming nervous, my heart hammering against my ribcage.

~Adam's POV~

I sat up, pushing Neil off me. My teeth clenched, Neil looked confused.

"Someone's messing with Eragon, let's go." My bandmates & I walked outside, she wasn't there.

"You're car!" Barry thought. We turned the corner, Eragon's attacker had her bent over the hood of the car, raping her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled tackling him. Barry & Brad pulled us apart, we both had black eyes & busted lips.

"Era, you okay? Can you stand?" I heard Neil ask Eragon. I pulled out Barry's grip & collasped in front of her, she was crying.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm never lettin' you out my sight. I'm so, so sorry..." I cupped her face, kissing her. On the cheeks, temples, lips, forehead, anywhere just trying to make her happy. She breathing slowed, she calmed down.

"I should ruin you're career as guitarst or whatever for Fall Out Boy but, you know what Pete? I'll let you wollow in guilt, shame. You're no gift from god, just some has been you rapes someone because, they tried helpin' him." Eragon said, she pulled me with her.

"See you two, we'll take good care of Mr.Wentz." Brad smirked, Pete looked scared shitless.

~Five Minutes Later~

Eragon led me to the lounge room, she locked the door. She smirked at me, her eyes glowing violet. It made my dick jump, she placed a hand on my chest. Pushing me onto the couch, Eragon sat on my lap, grinding onto it. I groaned, my jeans become tighter. Eragon kissed me softly, I knew her past, I let her be in charge. Her hands skillfully unbuttoning my shirt, slipping it off my shoulders.

"I love you," I said, my eyes meeting her now brown. A tear slid down her cheek, she saw the sincereness in my eyes. She kissed me again, more passioniate, & loving.

"I love you too Addy," she mumbled against my neck. I shivered at her cold breath hitting my warm skin. I arched into her. She kissed from my jaw, to my neck, sucking on patches of skin as she went. Eragon's tongue traced patterns & the tattoos on my chest, I closed my eyes, gripping the sheets. Her clawed hands slowly drug down my body as she sucked on one of my nipples, then back up. I gasped when the cold air hit my junk, my pants vanished. I lifted my head off the cushion, looking between my legs. Eragon was smiling at my hardening member, she wasn't even touching it & I got hard.

"Please..." I begged.

"Wait, you'll be happier if you do." I inhaled sharply as she drug blunt human fingers up & down my outter, & inner thighs. I arched my hips, Eragon gripped my hips & held them down. Her tongue traced around my thighs, around my erection. I whimpered in lust & want. Eragon took me into her mouth, I yelped at the heat engulfing my cock. She used her hand as she bobbed up & down, I watched brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Look at me," I said, she complied. I smiled faintly, "You're so hot with my cock in you're mouth." She smiled around my dick, & sucked harder. I moaned & gripped the sheets, trying not to buck into her mouth. Eragon pulled my hips up, letting me know I could. I gripped her hair, & fucked her mouth. Moaning & panting, as she fingered herself. I moaned her name, cumming down her throat. Eragon splayed herself on top of me, not the least bit tired. I kissed her, spearing my tongue into her mouth with confident, strong strokes. I could taste myself on her tongue & it was arousing, she moaned into my mouth.

"Round two?" She asked pulling away for air. I looked between our bodies, my erection was resting between her ass cheeks. My head flopped onto the pillow, I nodded lazily & stroked myself as she postioned herself above me. Eragon put her hands on my chest as she lowered herself, I groaned when I was completely buried in her. I pulled her into a hug, rolling, & hitting the floor. She moaned loudly, I hit her spot on impact.

"Ready?" I asked looking at her sweating form. She wrapped her legs around my waist, rolling her hips & pulling a groan from me. I pulled out of her, thrusting back in roughly. I gripped her hips tightly, trying to prevent her from moving. I sucked on her nipples, she fingers tangled in my hair as she moaned my name. I bit her neck, & sucked on the skin, leaving dark marks that vanished soon after creation. Eragon gripped my forearms, rolling her hips in time with my thrusts. Our once cordinated thrusts became erractic, we were almost there.

"Adam, fuck me in the ass. Cum in me, please. Fuck me like an animal!" She moaned lost in pleasure. I quickly grabbed the lube, coating my throbbing dick & then scissoring her. I rammed into her, she moaned in pain & pleasure. Her legs still around my waist, I fucked her senseless. But, I was losing it, she was so tight. I looked at her body, covered in a light coat of sweat, I wouldn't doubt I looked the same. Her eyes were closed, hair sticking to her forehead. I kissed her, & pulled away. I thrusted in her, feeling her walls clench around me, I couldn't take it.

"Open you're eyes, I wanna see you cum," I panted, her eyes opened. Glazed over with lust, desire, love. It sent me over the edge, I moaned her name. She clenched around me, milking my dick dry, & yelling my name. I collasped on top of her, rolling next to her. Both of us panting, & dirty.

"I love you," she whispered. I smiled & touched our foreheads together, our breaths mingling.

"And I you, my friend, my family, my mate..." We kissed & cuddled, still naked & in a room reeking of sex.

"Can't wait to see Neil, Brad's, & Barry's reactions," Eragon mumbled against my ear. She sucked on my earlobe.

"I agree..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!
> 
> Like
> 
> Or
> 
> Dislike
> 
> Or
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> It!
> 
> BYE! >.


End file.
